Talk:Item ID codes (Dragon Age II)
Automatic generation of item ID tables I've written a small program that can generate item code tables from game files. You can see sample table here. Now before I set to generate the rest of them, I'd like to discuss a couple of things: * I suggest removal of notes column. All it does is taking extra space. * Same goes for .uti postfix. It is optional and most item articles list codes without file extension. * There will be two huge trees of same subcategories (accessory/armor/weapon types) for unique and generic items. I'm not convinced this is a good idea. Also if there are any ideas for other tasks that can be automated in a similar way, feel free to contact me. Mostlyautumn (talk) 19:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Some of the changes are what I'd consider just work-in-progress (such as the sections), so you may change as you see fit. For example, I'd been told that the tables make the pages much bigger than necessary, though I argued having the ability to sort huge lists is a plus for me, although I understand it's arguable that it is not necessary. The "Notes" column was mostly to note what the item is about if the page itself could not be created, if it has a codex entry, or things like that. :The .uti is indeed unnecessary. I think it was simply left there when the page was in the process of being expanded (the list was created from a generated list if I recall correctly). This also explains the section headings. : 18:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Legacy Codes The item ID codes for a lot of the items in Legacy are listed on their respective pages, but would it be possible to get a list of them here, as well? (there has to be an easier way besides manually going through each of the item pages). We're also missing id codes for all of the plot items. Kelcat (talk) 06:24, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :The only other way I can think of is to find a list of them in the internet which you would copy over to the wiki. Also, I can't remember, but the DA2 plot items remain in your inventory once you acquire them (and the quest begins) or not? 10:00, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Did some searching online and couldn't find any lists of the item codes, so we might actually have to do it manually. I'm not sure if those items disappear or not--I think they do but I can't remember. It's on my to-do list to run through the game again, specifically to gather info on all the plot items. --Kelcat (talk) 17:47, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox3 Let me know if some items are not in the list. 18:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::: This is perfect! It looks more than thorough, but I'll double-check at least the plot items when I get time. --Kelcat (talk) 18:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Fake Prologue Items "Obtainable"? It is stated in a note at the beginning of the page that items marked "obtainable" mean they can be acquired through normal means during the game. The fake prologue gear is marked as "obtainable," but I'm not sure why. To be clear: the fake gear is different from the normal Champion gear. The stats of the fake items are scaled to Hawke's current level, and in some cases, the items differ in appearance (the fake mage champion hood, for example). I think the fake items may have been marked as obtainable because the Champion gear is obtainable, but the fake items are totally separate pieces of equipment. Should the "obtainable" checks be changed to unobtainable? --Death by Cheese (talk) 06:54, October 27, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I think it's safe to change those, since they're definitely unobtainable and have different stats from the "real" ones. 07:11, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the input; will change. --Death by Cheese (talk) 07:24, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify, they were marked as obtainable because Hawke has them equipped during the fake prologue, thus "obtaining" them even if only for a short while. 07:26, October 27, 2014 (UTC) : Ohhh, I hadn't even thought about that. 07:34, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Well, crap. I should've waited. I'll change them back then. --Death by Cheese (talk) 07:59, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup All right, so I'm finally going to get motivated enough to cleanup this article, since it was apparently on my to-do list a year ago? One question I do have is the Generic Items: Is there a reason that so many of them don't have their own articles? And why are they in a separate list apart from other weapons and armor? Just trying to figure out if there is something special about them or not. -- 00:09, October 28, 2014 (UTC) They appear as random loot and have randomized properties. I've actually experimented with auto-generating pages for the generic items but these articles aren't particularly useful. 05:25, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Awesome job so far, Kelcat! I can help: I keep a list of generic items I've come across while playing the game, but I'm waiting to add their obtainable status when I've found as many of the generic items as possible. Just fyi, the Goosegirl Cameo isn't obtainable through normal means on any of the platforms. The only way to get it to drop is to use a mod, hence why I previously marked it as unobtainable (unless it's obtainable in previous versions of the game, maybe?). --Death by Cheese (talk) 06:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, whoops! Completely forgot about that, I'll go fix it. Any help with noting obtainable status would be great. I'm working on the DLC stuff now. -- 07:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Two Points of Clarity 1) I think that for users who create a shortcut to the console, the term "disable the console" means the same thing as "run using the shortcut without the console flag", no? If so, I think that saying that on the page would be clearer. 2) At least on PC, the mod for making DAO console text visible ( http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/1110/? ) does not work in DAII by copying the same fonts.erf file to packages/core/data . Can someone verify this and on other platforms? DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC) * 1) Clarifying what it means to disable the console would be a very good idea to have on this and the Console pages. I actually have no idea what it means to disable the console. I have it on Origins, so I'm not sure how to do it. Instructions would be very helpful. * 2) From the research I've done, there is no mod to make the console text visible in DA2. Which is a pain for someone with fat fingers like myself ;) -- 23:59, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Exchanged "disable" on the console pages with "run the game without". Perhaps I'm blind, but on this page the disabled console isn't mentioned. -- CompleCCity (talk) 12:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks! DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Résumé Some thoughts about the page… * I tend to make the fake prologue items un'''obtainable because the prologue Hawke isn't the real, in-game Hawke, they're kind of fake, too, in my opinion. Thoughts? * I'd like to change the subsection headings to detailed ones, such as "Armor > Boots > Heavy" to "Armor > Boots > Heavy '''boots", to make navigation easier. By now, if you're jumping to a section via the TOC, do an edit, and the page reloads, it usually opens on a totally different section as where you started because of the many sections with the same name. * Perhaps some other changes, too – that will show during the process. CompleCCity (talk) 13:53, October 30, 2016 (UTC)